Opium
by Brian Bloomfield
Summary: Sonic discovers Tails with someone Sonic loves. How will Sonic react? Rater R for minor sexual reference, druguse, murder, and sucide. Read this result of a 15 yr. old mind at your own risk.


Opium  
  
By Brian Bloomfield  
  
Inspired by the Marcy Playground song "Opium" and the STH Fanfic "It Makes It All Better" by The Tears of a Mad Man (TTOAMM)  
  
Sonic walked into his appartment and sat down on the couch. He leaned back and began to relax. Tears slowly began to flow from his eyes, but he made not one sound. He just sat there, crying, listening to himself cry, not saying a word. The crying slowly stopped. He wiped his face silently with his gloved hand, and leaned forward. He was hunched over the coffee table in front of his couch. He slowly removed his gloves, which were smeared with mud, grease, and what appeared to be blood. His thoughts slowly traveled back to 3 hours earlier in the day, which at the time was afternoon. Now it was sinking into twlight, and what ever shall lie beyond. He had gone to visit Tails, today being his 17th birthday. He was going to ask Sally to go with him, but it slipped his mind at the time. Sally and Sonic had been dating for about 3 years, and Sonic thought everything was going fine in their relationship. He had gotten onto the train out of Station Square and bound to the Mystic Ruins, where Tails lived-...had lived and worked. He had arrived there at 3:00 PM. He hiked over to the hill where Tails lived and climed up the stairs. 'Might as well take my time.' He had thought to himself as he began walking over the top of the hill to the stairs leading to Tails door. He was at the door and about to call out to Tails when he heard voices from the inside. "Mmmm...I love you." Sonic heard Tails say to someone inside. Sonic couldn't help but to smile. Tails had a girl? Naaa... He almost knocked on the dor when the other voice responded. "I'll be with you forever, Tails." Sonic froze right away. He had reconized the other voice almost right away. 'Oh GOD!' He begged in his mind. "Let this be a dream..." He pushed open the door and walked inside. There, naked on Tails' bed, was Sally and Tails, snuggled aganst one another. Tails almost didn't look up, he was feeling so content. When he did, his eyes went wide in shock. Sally followed his gaze upward and also had the same reaction. "Sonic!" They both said at the same time, more than a little shocked. Everything from there onward was now a just a blur in the mind of Sonic. He remembered a lot of panic, shouting, anger, hatred, rage,...and a lot of blood. Oh, the BLOOD...He remebered that with exquisite detail. So thick, the taste bittersweet to the primitive mind, and the appeal...The first clear thing he did remember is dragging their dead, torn bodies, one at a time, out to the end of the runway and dropping them into the ocean. He went back into Tails' workshop and took a shower, washing away the blood, grease, saliva, and tears. Sonic had put his gloves back on and got on the last train for the day bound for Station Square. He had managed to hold the tears on the inside, until he was in his safe haven, his home. He now reached his now bare hand under the table, searching for a box, a magical box to take his pain away. He found the box, pulled it out, and sat it on the coffee table. He slowly lifted the lid off of the box and sat it to the side. Inside the box sat 10 grams of red-rock opium-unground, a 1/2 ounce of pot, a bowl, a package of zig-zag's, and a small mortar and pestal set. He lifted the mortar out and set it on the table. He dumpped the entire baggie of opium into the mortar and begun to grind it up with the pestal. He began to cry again while doing this and a few teardrops went into the grind. After it was powdery, he put all of the opium into the pot baggie and mixed it up. He rolled two joints from the opium-pot, and packed the bowl, which had his initials painted on one side and Knuckles' initials on the other. They had a much better friendship since they finally decided to put aside their differences, and toke up once a week together.  
  
Blue  
  
Like water  
  
Blue  
  
Like Heaven is  
  
All of the time  
  
Sonic reached into his pocket and withdrew a white butane lighter, a gift from Rouge. He put the mouthpiece to his lips and light the lighter. He placed the lighter flame above the bowl and began to suck in. He filled his lungs, held the toke in, and finally let go. He blew the smoke out in a thin stream. He continued until the bowl was cashed. He stood up and walked into the bathroom. He turned the faucet on, set it to fill the tub, and went back out into the living room.  
  
And I'm  
  
All Right  
  
I'm just gagging on  
  
All the all right  
  
I'm so happy  
  
So happy  
  
Oh...  
  
I'm in heaven  
  
Yeah heaven  
  
Oh...  
  
Oh...The season's come  
  
For opium  
  
He light the first joint, a fatty, and began to toke. He was feeling very good, but not good enough. He didn't hold the hits off the joint for very long. Soon all he had left was the roach. He sat that down on the coffeetable, picked up the other joint, and went into the bathroom. He closed the toliet lid and sat down, lighting the 2nd joint.  
  
Mom...  
  
MOM!  
  
Mom...  
  
MOM!  
  
I'm so happy  
  
So happy  
  
Oh...  
  
I'm in heaven  
  
Yeah heaven  
  
Oh...  
  
He finished the 2nd joint and by this time was feeling almost dead. He was on the verge of passing out. He slowly got up and kicked off his shoes, with difficulty. He stepped into the tub and sat down, the lukewarm water circulation around him. He slowly tipped himself forward until he was floating in the water upside-down. He held his breath as he went under and closed his eyes. He floated like that for about a minute, until he could stand the tourment any longer. He released his breath, open his eyes, and sucked in a lungful of water. He did not thrash any, just sat, waiting for his death. As death finally began to close his great hand around Sonic, Sonic came to a realization. 'Oh, god!' Sonic cried, knowing that no one would ever hear him. "The air is liquid!' He began to cry violently in his mind as his body slipped away from him. 'The air is LIQUID! I tell you, it is!!' And with these last thoughts, Sonic slipped out of life, and into something we, the living, can only guess at.  
  
Oh...The season's come  
  
For opium  
  
The End 


End file.
